Tribes
Joining a Tribe Be level 50 then look for a tribe that's recruiting or open to new people. And you can speak to members of a tribe to get a good word put in for you with their leader. Once you believe you will get into a tribe, press the "N" key and type the name of the tribe exactly as it appears. Then wait to be accepted. If you change your mind or are not accepted, simply press "N" again to cancel your request and make a new one. After you have joined a tribe, press "N" to view members names, tribe rank, and level as well as any nicknames. To leave a tribe, press "N" then hit the X located in the top left corner of the menu. You will be prompted to leave the tribe or not. Once you have joined a tribe, you will have access to a Tribe only chat channel. Creating a Tribe You need 10mil in leni and be at least level 100. From the Angel statue in Ladianes, heads towards Ladianes Castle. Near the castle you will find a NPC named Bin. Speak to Bin to name and create your tribe. There is also a NPC around Veros near the archer merchants named Vyoss who performs the same tasks as Bin. Once you have created a tribe, you will have access to a Tribe only chat channel. Disbanding a Tribe Speak to Bin/Vyoss again. Gaining Recruits Ask players, or say that your tribe is recruiting on the Newbie channel. Give a level requirement for fewer but possibly better players or no requirement to fill in your ranks and hope they remain after they level. DO NOT SPAM When players apply to your tribe, a yellow message will come up in your chat bar. Press "N" then select the Apply tab from the menu. Here, you will see a list of everyone who has applied to your tribe. Select the player then select either Approve or Ban to accept or deny the newcomer. Banned players will show up on the list to the right. Organizing Tribe Once you have members in your tribe, press "N" to view your members. Right click on a member and you will receive option to move up and down, ban, give a title, make co-leader, or make leader. Use move up and down, or click the 'Reorder' arrows in the tribe panel to "rank" that member. Ban players to eject them from the tribe. Assign co-leader to give another player the responsibility to accept, ban, "rank" and give titles to your tribe members. *Special Note: Be careful when assigning co-leaders, as there have been cases where co-leaders ejected all the members of the tribe.* You can only assign co-leaders that are online when you assign. You can also assign a new tribe lord, and abdicate your role. Do not do that unless you are absolutely sure you want to give up power, or want to leave the tribe without disbanding. The only way the tribe lord can leave is to disband the tribe or give control to another player. The Tribe Leader may also kick members from the tribe by typing /Tribe Kick PLAYERNAME in to the Talk Channel. Allying Tribes When you press "N" yellow text will come up in the command line. This text shows your allies, people asking to be ally, and people you are asking to be ally. To ask for ally, the Tribe Leader or co-leader must go into Talk channel and type /Tribe AllianceRequest TRIBENAME. To cancel that request type /Tribe AllianceCancel TRIBENAME. After requesting an ally, the other tribe will either accept or deny your request. To accept an ally from list of people asking to be allies, type /Tribe AllianceAccept TRIBENAME. To decline, /Tribe AllianceReject TRIBENAME. To stop being allies with a tribe, type /Tribe AllianceEnd TRIBENAME. Tribe v Tribe As part of a tribe, you will be able to participate in both the Ladianes Civil War and capture the Forbidden Islands. Ladianes Civil War occurs every Thursday, Saturday and Tuesday and accessed when the Tribe Leader registers at Bin in front of Ladianes Castle. Members of a tribe can journey to the Forbidden Islands at any time by using the multi-colored crystals in the Angel Room, east of Ladianes Castle suspended above the waterfalls. Tribes can also engage in wars with each other if the tribe leader or co-leader uses the command /Tribe War TRIBENAME in the Talk channel. These wars last 1 hour and the victor tribe is whichever tribe gained the most kills from the opposing tribe. After the war ends, there is a cooldown period before you can declare another war.